


You're All I Need Anyway

by AngryBees



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryBees/pseuds/AngryBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oria Trevelyan decides it's the right time to bring her long time girlfriend, Sera, home to meet the family before she proposes, but they turn out to be completely horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All I Need Anyway

“it’s stupid anyway,” Sera brushes it off with an eyeroll, “no big, just another bunch of rich tits thinking they’re better than me, well, guess what, I don’t care”

“are you sure?” Oria asks softly, one hand on her love’s shoulder, feeling guilty that she put Sera through all of this- she didn’t deserve the nightmare that was the Trevelyan family. Even though Sera acted like everything is fine, she knew it wasn’t, because Sera really tried this time, and they both thought it was going to work out, especially Sera, who never really cared this much about what anyone thinks.

“It only matters what you think of me, yeah?” Sera replied, giving Oria a small smile, swinging her legs on the mansion rooftop, “I just really thought- well, your family would be more like you, and less…noble-y”

Oria presses a gentle kiss on Sera’s forehead and wrapped her arm around her waist, rubbing her side comfortingly and let Sera lay her head on her shoulder,

“Well, I think you’re the best thing in all of Thedas, no matter what my family say” Oria whispers in her ear, “and that’s not an exaggeration”

Sera giggled softly in Oria’s embrace, feeling happier, lighter and most of all, loved. Oria always had a way of making her feel wanted. Oria listened to her and watched her with love and affection in her eyes instead of the usual annoyance and disgust others give her without a thought. Which is why Sera loved her so much, and why she needed so much Oria’s family to like her as well.

A week ago, Oria came up with the brilliant idea of bringing Sera home, she thought it was the right time, the threat with corephyous was all over- and she wanted to propose. There was this beautiful lake outside of her parent’s manor with flowers all over, she was going to do it there after dinner with her parents and 3 older brothers.

“that sounds nice, yeah? Never been invited to such a fancy dinner, I’ll even put on the clean breeches” Sera giggles breathlessly, “hope you have cookies back at your- _oh_ -”

“you can have all the cookies in the world,” Oria smirks, taking a pause from working her tongue against Sera’s inner thigh, “if you want, I can list all the flavours right now instead of-“

“oh shut it,” Sera retorted in annoyance, pushing Oria’s head back between her legs, “that can be a conversation for later”

Sera cleans her hair before they take off with Josephine’s special soaps, and Josie was very eager to help. She also offered to pick out a dress and shoes- Oria expected a lot of resistance, but to her surprise, there was none, Sera almost looked happy with all the pampering

“maybe I wanted to be fancy pants for a day or two,” Sera explains, putting a hair clip on her dress collar, “like one of you Trevelyans”

“I appreciate it,” Oria smiles, which makes Sera roll her eyes, telling Oria to stop being so sappy which just made Oria kiss her a lot

…

“so, tell me about your family,” Sera asks nervously in their cart, tapping her foot against the velvety seat, “who’s the lord guy again?”

“none of them,” Oria reassures Sera, “I mean, I’m sure my brothers wouldn’t mind being called that, but this isn’t Orlais, there’s no titles like empress or lord”

“alright,” Sera takes a deep breath then collaspes into Oria’s lap, “just making sure, all this rich people-ness makes me antsy”

“well, I know what we can do you calm you down,” Oria smirks and pressed her lips on Sera’s, cupping the back of her head. She’s probably going have to distract Sera like that the whole way.

…

Everything starts horribly, the minute Oria’s mother laid her eyes on Sera, Oria knew everything was going to go wrong.

“is this a new servant of yours?” her mother asks, glancing disapprovingly at the elf, Oria tries her hardest not to groan, and before she can say anything to Sera, she decides to cut in,

“I worked with her in the inquisition,” Sera answers awkwardly, she didn’t sound like herself at all, “I was in the fight with her, against corphyshi, _er_ , corephyous”

“and why did you bring the elf home?” Oria’s mother asks her coldly, “surely there are more…appropriate representatives you can bring, perhaps the seeker?”

Oria can almost imagine Cassandra stabbing her entire family after the first five minutes of dinner, she shared a knowing look with Sera, who didn’t seem to be angry at all, at least on the surface. Oria felt bad, Sera really wanted her family to approve, and probably thought it was her fault that they didn’t. Oria wanted to hold her right then and kiss all the insecurity out of her. Instead, she said,

“Sera, that’s her name” Oria replied confidently, “is my lover, I care for her a lot, which is why I chose to bring her home”

Her mother looked like she was going to faint from anger, Oria gave Sera a small smile, who smiles happily back at Oria. She was amazed at how Oria just called Sera her lover, even if that would mean the disapproval of her own mother. It comforted her for the moment how much Oria cares.

It only got worse from there. ‘Accidentally’, Oria’s mother forgets a chair for Sera, her eldest brother suggested that she could sit on the ground. Before Sera could hit him, Oria suggests, rather smugly, that Sera could sit in her lap. Then her mother quickly found Sera a seat and grew red in anger.

“elf, where are you from?” Oria’s father asks, not even bothering to look at her

“my earliest memory was Orlais,” Sera answers civilly, she has to at least try, for Oria’s sake

“yes,” Oria cuts in, then says with extra emphasis, “Lady Sera hails from Orlais, and has travelled to other places throughout her life”

One of her brother rolls his eyes at the lady part, Oria was boiling in anger at this moment, how dare they treat someone as brave and wonderful as Sera like that? If they treated anyone else that way, they would have fought back immediately. But the fact that Sera was still so calm should have shown how caring and wonderful she was, and how much Sera loved her to go through all of this. She wished her family could see that instead of the prejudices they held.

They kept on picking on Sera throughout the night, making snide comments about elves and Oria took great pleasure in debunking their opinions. Sera just remained quiet, she figured this day would end soon enough.

…

“it is simply unacceptable,” her mother finally snaps, “that you chose to…associate with something so low, it is shameful-“

“Sera is a respected ally to the inquisition,” Oria yells back heatedly, “she’s an intelligent, strong and wonderful individual whom I am in love with, and I will not stand for your behaviour, be careful how you speak, remember your opinion on her will be the exact same as your opinion on the inquisition, on the divine-“

“enough!” her father’s voice booms and Oria goes quiet, she had always feared him in her childhood and dreaded confrontation- there were punishments, especially for the misconduct of a lady. She instinctively cowers back, wanting to cry and forgetting for the moment that she killed an ancient magister- “if you do not leave the elf, you are no longer part of the family, the Trevelyans are all ashamed of your behaviour. Everyone here today is disappointed and disgusted of you, you are worse than the elf, conducting yourself like a worthless, pathetic common whore”

Her father reaches out slap her, but before he can even touch Oria, Sera knees him in the crotch. 

“oh will you shut it” Sera shouts back, eyes glowing in hate and anger, the same passion that made Oria fall in love in the first place, “quit being such a prick to the inquisitor yeah? How the fuck are you in the same family with someone as great as Oria? Whatever, me and the quizzy are leaving- we got a castle, so you can keep your tacky house”

Sera laughs hysterically before grabbing Oria’s hands and running away from the shocked family, they needed to be out of there, fast. And they ended up on the roof, both breathless and laughing.

“bastard’s had it coming,” Oria chuckles, “can’t believe you kicked my father in the crotch”

“well I don’t know him from the next noble prick, so yeah” she snorted, “all I know is I love you, which was why I tried so hard, and I’m so sorry it didn’t work out, I really wanted-“

“don’t be sorry,” Oria says quickly, “you did nothing wrong- I should have never made you come home with me, I should have known things would be bad, it’s just, I wanted you to know that all this is serious, and I plan on being with you for a long time”

“I think I already know” Sera replied, with the first real smile of the night.

After things calmed down, Oria and Sera left the roof tops to look at the lake, which really was the only part of the night that mattered to Oria. They sat underneath the stars, kissing and pick flowers for each other. Oria then pulls the light box out of her pants pocket, and opens it in front of Sera, who’s brain just short circuited,

“will you marry me,” Oria says softly, not looking away from Sera’s eyes for a single second,

“Yes. Wow. Yes-“ Sera replies, tackling Oria into the ground and kisses her face, repeating I love you over and over, and everything was perfect all of a sudden.

“you are without any doubt,” Oria says gently once they stopped kissing to breathe, placing the ring on Sera’s finger, “the best thing that’s ever happened to me, I love you”

"I love you too," Sera says passionately, "oh, and I put bees in your mother's closet"

Oria just laughs and Sera sighs happily into her hold, maybe this night wasn’t so horrible after all.


End file.
